Amy's Love
by Morgan64
Summary: A story of how Amy Rose and Sonic met, all told through Amy's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New BF

I was sitting there on the bed with my bff Blaze, talking about boys and other fun girl stuff.

"I know this great guy." She told me.

"Who?" I asked tilting my head a bit.

"His name is Sonic. He's on the track team. And from what I hear he's pretty hot."

"Hot is good." I smiled and blushed a bit after realizing I had just said.

"You know it. I even got his number." Blaze pulled out a small piece of crumpled up paper from her sock drawer and handed it to me.

"Did you date him or something?" I gasped.

"Yeah, for a little while, but we weren't very compatible."

I unfolded the paper, looked at the number and pulled out my cellphone to call him up.

"Hi is this Sonic?" I laughed. Sweat poured down my face because I was so nervous.

"Yeah I am. Who are you?" He replied.

"My name is Amy. I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time."

"Amy? Oh yeah I know you. Your the pink girl right? Sure I'd love to hang out with you. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

I quickly hung up the phone with excitement, trying to hold back the squealing inside me.

"Well what did he say?" Blaze asked.

"He said yes!" I said with a squeal. Me and Blaze laughed and squealed and talked the whole night through. I couldn't believe it, my very first bf. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's Love Chapter 2: Hangout

It was the day. The day I would be going on first date. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to wear. I grabbed a shirt and some jeans, quickly put them on and rushed downstairs after I heard the doorbell ring. When I opened my eyes widened. A smile shown on my face as was staring at the blue hedgehog in front of me. Everything Blaze said about him was true. He was a real looker.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"Y-yeah, I am." I closed the door behind me and walked over to his car. When I got there he opened the door for me. What a gentleman. He got into the drivers seat, started the engine and headed down the road.

"I hope you like pizza." He joked.

"Yeah I love it!" I laughed.

As soon as we parked in the pizza place, he jumped out and opened my door for me. He walked me in, staying close to my side. Before we reached the entrance I glanced over to my left and saw a black hedgehog looking back at me.

Who is that? I thought to myself.

When we got inside he bought us two large pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese. We talked, and ate, and ate, and talked almost all day.

"Oh, I don't know if I can eat another bite." I said holding onto my stomach, trying to keep the vomit down.

"Are you kidding? That was just an appetizer to me."

"Boy, you sure can eat." I laughed. He laughed back. I didn't think it was that funny, but apparently he did.

When we left, he gladly paid for the meal (right after paying for another one to take home). We got in the car, but before he started it I looked out the window and saw the black hedgehog I saw before. I didn't know what it was about him, but he gave me chills, and I kind of felt a little bit bad for him. Just then I heard the engine revving up and before I knew it we were going back home.

Who was that hedgehog? Why was looking at me at first? Why does he look just like Sonic? All these thoughts kept running through my mind while Sonic drove me home.

When he pulled into the driveway, he opened up my door for me again and walked me to the door of my house.

"Thank you." I said shyly.

"No problem." He said leaning towards me for a kiss.

What is he doing? Is he trying to kiss me? I quickly backed away and said goodnight, leaving him there on my doorstep kissless.

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's Love Chapter 3: Pizza Night

The next day I got a call from Sonic on my cell phone. It was funny because I don't even remember giving him my number. I didn't care though, he was so dreamy. I had to answer it.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him.

"Hey there Ames. Do you mind if I come over tonight, to your place?"

I paused for a moment. Why want to come over? Isn't this going a bit too quickly? Again, I didn't care. I agreed and invited him over.

After school I headed back home with my backpack drooping off my left shoulder because of all the books inside of it. I had a lot of homework to do before Sonic could come over. About a block away from my house I saw HIM again, the black hedgehog. He was talking with a big purple cat it looked like. I got a little nervous when they both turned their heads and started staring right at me. I started to pick up my feet a little, hoping that they weren't trailing behind me. When got to my door I looked behind myself and saw no one thankfully. Boy I must have looked like an idiot running away from someone that wasn't even chasing me. I unlocked my door and went up to my room to do my homework.

That night, after doing my homework and taking a quick shower, and getting myself into something more comfortable, I went downstairs and waited. After a few minutes the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. He was standing there with his white shirt and blue jeans, looking better than ever. My heart was about to beat out of my chest. He had a pizza box in his hands. I could smell the cheese as soon as I opened the door.

"Come on in." I said motioning for him to come in. He smiled at me and I could tell we were going to have a fun night.

We sat down on the rugged floor playing some video games and eating tons of junk food. Pizza, ice cream, chips, hot dogs (which was Sonic's favorite it seemed). I reached for a slice of pizza as I felt my shoulder being touched. I glanced over and saw a white glove. That white glove belonging to Sonic. I started to sweat a little. I was so nervous. Why does have his arm around me? I'm not his girlfriend or anything. Just when I thought that he looked at me and asked me something, something that I never thought that any guy in the whole world would ask me. He asked me to be his... girlfriend.

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0e5d3eeb265057cd7a4f70e7daf0477" As soon as he left I walked upstairs, changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I got into bed and fell fast asleep with a smile on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33c9fd0088625b424f5bab3dcd532e98"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /While I slept, my mind was clouded with thoughts of him and how our future would end up being. I had a dream that night about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I dreamt I was in a house. I was washing dishes until the door opened and two kids came running through with muddy shoes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kids, no muddy shoes in the house. I just cleaned." I shouted as they ran straight style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay mom." One of them shouted style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When I turned around I surprised by my husband wearing a brown fedora and picking me up for a kiss. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hard day at work?" I asked him looking into his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You know it." He smiled as he walked us to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All of a sudden it was nighttime, and we were sitting on the floor. The kids came down giving both of us hugs and kisses and saying they love style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just then I awoke, it was all over. I realized that it was just a dream. But I knew deep down within myself that it would soon be style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To be continued /p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b9a85ae46b3b288795d8931f1755f6a" It's been about two days ever since that night he touched me. I called up some of my best friends; Blaze, Tikal, Cream, Fiona, and Mina, inviting them over to my house for sleepover/graduation party. Only two more weeks and I was going to graduate with all of my best friends. I couldn't believe I made it this far./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c8cab9ccc25337d987186841fd9f250"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After a few preparations I heard a knock on the door. It was Blaze and Tikal. I invited them in as they dragged their heavy duffel bags style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's in the duffel bags?" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Just some cool party stuff." said Tikal pulling out a party favor from her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I heard some more knocks on the door and went to see who it was. It was Fiona, Cream, and Mina. I invited them in and tried to close the door, but it was stopped by a foot. I looked down and peeked outside to see him again. The black style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I need to talk to you." He said in his gruff style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm a little busy." I quickly closed the door and locked it waiting for him to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who was that?" asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Someone who had the wrong address I guess." I made my way over to the girls and helped them put up all the games and food that they brought with them. This was going to be one sleepover/graduation party I'll never style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To be continued /p 


	6. Chapter 6

After the girls and I finished setting up for the party I heard the first guest knocking on the door. Excited, I rushed to answer it and to my surprise I saw that black hedgehog again. I quickly tried to shut the door back, but his foot got in the way.

"You don't realize it now, but you're in danger." He whispered while trying to barge his way in.

"You'll be in danger if you don't leave right now!" I told him before slamming the door.

"Who was THAT?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing, just the wrong address... again."

A few minutes later the first guest arrived. Then the second arrived. Then the third, then the fourth. Before I knew it all my friends were here. While the party was going on I heard another knock on the door. I walked over to answer it and saw Sonic standing.

"Hey Amy. Sorry I'm late." He said letting himself in.

I didn't remember inviting him, but I was still happy he came. "Your not late, your just in time."

"By the way, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Sally." I turned around and saw a squirrel wearing really beautiful dress standing at my door.

"Hello there." She smirked, "This is the party? I've seen better. Come on Sonic, let's dance."

I watched her walk onto the dance floor with Sonic. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I wasn't going to let her steal him away from me.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

I watched as she took him by the hand and led him out onto the dance floor. I felt my blood boiling. I've never felt this angry before. I knew what I had to do. I pushed my way through the crowed living room and made my way to them. I stepped in front of them both, kindly bumping her aside as I swung my arms around him. I smiled at him, he smiled at me. It was perfect... that is until she pushed me out of the way. I was getting even more furious by the second. I just wanted to... I wanted to... and I did. I pulled her away by her ponytail and swung her to the side.

"I think it's MY turn to dance!" I said glaring back at her.

"You really want to dance? Then let's dance!" She screamed as she got up from the floor and pounced towards me.

All of a sudden the music stopped and I found myself right on top of her slapping her right in the mouth. I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked back and saw Sonic standing over both of us. He helped me up, and turned to Sally.

"Sally, you were way out of line!" He shouted, but I was surprised, I was as guilty as she was, yet he wasn't saying anything to me.

"Me?! What about her?!" She screamed. Her face turned red as she stared at me. "Fine. But you'll come around." She then turns around and grabs her jacket and leaves.

Everyone in the room starts cheering for me and patting me on the back. Sonic turned around to me and apologized for Sally's behavior.

"It's okay Sonic." I said with a grin.

"Hey... could we talk?" He asked.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I mean upstairs."

Upstairs? He doesn't mean... oh no... maybe I shouldn't have gotten in the way of him and Sally.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

He grabbed me by the hand and led me upstairs to my room, like he knew where exactly it was. The butterflies in my stomach felt like they were turning into moths. I felt so sick I could throw up, but I tried to hold it back. I sat down on the foot of my bed as he turned around and locked the door.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"So... we won't get disturbed." He answered sitting next to me.

He reached for my hand and puckered his lips. His head moved closer to mine as mine kept moving back. What was I supposed to do? I haven't been in this situation before. I quietly said his name.

"Sonic..."

"Yeah Ames?"

"I don't think we should be in here."

I got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"I understand Amy." He smiled as he got up, "You want to head back downstairs? I saw some hotdogs down there and I really wanted bite."

"Sure." I replied smiling back at him. And so we headed back downstairs to the party and forgot about everything that happened upstairs.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="799e5162b2cca7bf4156be0e6bf970d6" After the party ended I said goodbye to Sonic and all of my friends and went upstairs to get some rest. When I got into bed and shut my eyes I found myself outside in a grassy field. The sun shined down on my face and I saw a silhouette of someone standing in the distance. The silhouette walked forward, getting closer and closer to me. When I looked up at him I noticed it was Sonic, and he was a human. I looked at my own hands. I then found out that I was also a human. But how? I thought to myself and and walked up to the blue haired guy in front of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc19522821046af75350ad24f515252""How are you here?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abad6e5ce9df7986abe1f13836d59466""Because you love me." He answered sweeping up my hand to his chest, "You are beautiful, my little rose."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7d0e9420c700cdadf121583559f6528""But I don't feel like myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="815e4d5bd91f32a6c843750b67142cba"He put his hand on my cheek. I gazed into his sparkling green eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4381cef68f15e82876316c730dc16f3c""You're you, that's all I want." He replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85ac9421b3b54a1e503716c5019c6ecb"He then put his arm around me and held one hand up to the side. We started dancing in the field as pink roses started to blossom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b71597ec71bb8fb800f94a0db94fdad4"When I opened my eyes I looked at the clock. 8:30 in the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="126f07b391a88fde0396def32b5cc728""Crap! Blaze told me to call her today!" I murmured. I put on my slippers, headed downstairs and got on the phone to call up Blaze. When I got downstairs I looked at the couch and found a cellphone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6bde44d3eb60ac3295cdaf3a3e01fa0""Someone from the party must have dropped it." Feeling a bit nosey I turned it on to see who it belonged to. I noticed a text from Sally while trying to find out who it belonged to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96ca785824b5a09883a41936a9004852""Is this Sonic's phone?" I asked myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd0954a85d6b70bd270506fbb4e174aa"I kept reading the texts and to my surprise she was asking him to dump me. I angrily shut the phone down and walked out the door. I think it's time to see which one of us he wants once and for all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"To be continued.../p 


End file.
